Decisions
by Tswizzle.BMA.13
Summary: Cinna before he became the Capitol stylist. I just wrote this at like midnight so no hate please!


Another ordinary day as always, my sister, Sill, wakes me up extra early especially compared to my friends who work at the factory. I don't mind really because she just has a way to make every morning nice, plus I get to work on some of my designs I dream about during the course of my night. Sill thinks they are the absolute best designs ever, but I don't know I think they quite frankly stink. However anything colored inside the lines looks amazing to and eight year old. She really is the best though; she has grey eyes that brighten everyone's day in a second. She always pulls her hair into the most unique French braid. Most importantly she is so innocent even in the cruel and violent world.

"Come on Colton, you are going to miss breakfast!" Sure it is only a slice of toast and one egg; it is the only thing I will eat until about 2 o' clock.

"I'm coming Sill." Although I am six years older than her, she acts like my mom. We have without a mom for four years now, she died from starvation. She really would do anything and everything for us, even if it meant her dying. Our father however is an alcoholic who comes out on average about twice a week and the only reason is to purchase more rum, brandy or whatever he feels like drinking at the time. That is why we are absolutely poor and that is why at age eleven I started working for the factory even though you are really not supposed to start working until age sixteen her in district eight. So even now I shouldn't technically be allowed to work for two more years. I think the reason they allowed me to start working here was because the mayor was really good friends with my mom. And even though she wouldn't accept his food or money, she wanted him to have us be able to make a living after her time.

I walk out of my room that I share with Sill and into the kitchen and considering how small our house is, it's not far. I sit down in my chair and eat my food slowly to make each savoring bite last. When I am done I wash my plate and go back to my bedroom to get dressed. I put on my uniform and then tell Sill she can come in and get dressed. I turn my head while she undresses and changes and gather the things I need for the day. My cue that she is ready is her six-note hum.

"Ready to go Sill?" I ask

"Yep!" She says with a smile. I walk her to school, drop her off and notice it is already 7:05. I practically sprint the nearly three mile journey to the factory so I am not late. I got their just on time. '_Phew!' _ I thought.

Over the intercom I hear not even before I sit in my seat to start to work I hear, "Colton Nylon, please report to the front desk. Colton Nylon." I become overly nervous. _'Calm down. It's alright.'_ I say to myself as I make the utterly long trek to the front desk.

"I was called." I say when the front office lady looks up.

"Name?" She says sternly.

"Colton Nylon." I say rushed and almost inaudible.

"Ah yes. Colton Nylon. Ok give President Snow a moment to get ready."

"Umm… ok." I say barely above a whisper and then sit down. _'President Snow? What is he doing here? What the heck? Am I going to get in trouble for working here illegally?' _

"You may send him in Mrs. Clarke." I hear over the office's intercom and take it as a cue to walk through the door, so I get up and walk over to ask what door he will be in.

"You can go in baby doll, but be wise." She says as if warning me about something that is going to happen soon. She hands me the paper with the room number on it and I walk in.

I walk down the hall looking at each number to see if it is the one listed on the paper and none of them are. I am about to walk back and see what if I got the wrong slip when I find the door to the mysterious room. Room Number 12. I walk in and at first it is pitch black, then the lights go on and see the president is sitting in a chair across the room.

"Hello Mr. Nylon." The president says. He smells of roses and what I have always imagined what death would smell of.

"Hello sir." I say putting my head down.

"Please Mr. Nylon just call me Mr. Snow or even Snow if you would feel comfortable. Anyways as you can tell I called you down here for a purpose and not just to discuss different names you should call me." He says jumping to the main thing immediately.

"Yes I assumed you had sir- Mr. Snow. But may I ask what for?"

"Certainly my dear child. You have an extraordinary gift. One that people in the Capitol dream they could have. So I called you down here to share that gift with me."

"I am sorry, I'm lost. What do you believe my gift is?" I ask completely confused.

"Your fashion designs are unbelievable Mr. Nylon and I am prepared to offer you many things, but with these things I need some things from you."

"Like what? I'm sorry I just was not expecting anything like this to happen to me, no less right now." I say full of surprise.

"Well, first you could live in the Capitol expense-free for the entirety of your life. Neither you nor your sister, Sill is it, will be subject to the Hunger Game reapings. And lastly you will be a stylist for absolutely any district you want. Of course you would have to do an eight year internship so you will learn all the ropes and be of legal age to do the job. However you will never be allowed to visit district eight again unless the tribute you styled wins the Hunger Games, then you will be allowed on the victory tour with them but everyone you know will not know you." He replies.

It takes me a few minutes to process all that he just said. "What about my sister if I take this offer?" I ask.

"She will believe that you just died in a factory accident. She will be told you died from being stuck where they keep all the dyes for the clothes and just suffocated."

"I meant where would she go? Our father is horrible. He is in a constant state of drunkenness and I can't leave her with him. He would be likely to do some unmentionable things to her like he has tried in the past, but I was there to stop it. Where would she go?"

"The choice is yours. She can go to an orphanage located in district eight where she will get fed probably at most once a day, but that would have to take away my one deal because if you are in the orphanage you must take terrasse in order to maintain funds. I cannot promise she would not be reaped in the Hunger Games then. The there is the option where she can stay with your father and run the risks of what you said before, but that is the best I can do." He says with a smile.

"What… What if I chose to decline the offer? What would happen then?" I ask.

"Then you have one of two choices. Your sister and you will run a very likely chance to be reaped when she is twelve and you are eighteen and there will not be volunteers allowed. Or you could always do what my favorite is."

"What is that?" I almost spit at him but remind myself it wouldn't do any good.

"When your sister turns the age of thirteen, she will go to the Capitol and stay at my mansion for four years, then at the age of sixteen I will start bidding her off to the finest Capitol gentlemen for when she turns seventeen. Then at seventeen she will be given to the highest bidder who can and will use her for whatever wants or needs or desires they want fulfilled. It is your choice Mr. Nylon?" He asks evilly.

He had me and he knew it. Either way it was going to stink but I couldn't chose anything else but to become a stylist and lose my sister. I mean I was with either choice I chose. This would be my best option though. Which one would I do though? Leave her to an abusive dad who in all reality probably rape and beat her or to send her to the orphanage with the option of being in the Hunger Games?

"What is your choice going to be Mr. Nylon, I am a busy man and do not have all day."

"I will be your future stylist and with your permission could you please send my sister Sill to the orphanage sir? And may I see her one last time?" I ask.

"Good decision Mr. Nylon. And yes, I will do as you wish and send her to the orphanage. But Mr. Nylon make sure that you tell no one of this arrangement, otherwise there will be problems. I will choose which decision will benefit the country best. And I think you know exactly which option I shall choose.

"Thank you Mr. Snow. And I will not tell anyone. May I go now?"

"Yes. Nice meeting with you, and I plan to see you at the train station no later than one o' clock tomorrow afternoon, Mr. Nylon."

"Yes sir." I say as I close the door of the meeting room. What had just happened? I look at the clock on the wall and see I have been in that room for less than an hour; wow it felt like almost a whole day went by. I put on my best smile I can as I walk past the lady in the front desk.

"Hello Mr. Nylon. You look a little bit sick. Do you need to get home?" She asks concerned.

"Yes, I believe I do. Thank you." I say.

I walk to pick up Sill from school, she still has a little over nine hours of school left but I want to spend the most time I can before I leave tomorrow.

"Colton, what's up? Why are you picking me up so early?"

It was so hard to lie to her when her grey eyes stared right into mine, like she was looking into my soul but I managed, "I was not feeling good and I didn't want to make the journey again tonight."

"Oh, ok. Well, alright, let's go." She says with a smile, boy I am going to miss that smile and that beautiful braid she does to her hair every day.

We get home and we decide to do her homework and then play cards. Although it is simple and not the best thing we could do, I will enjoy this memory for a lifetime. I tuck her in bed for the last time and then go to bed myself. Tomorrow will be a big day for me and I have to be able to fake my way through it.

She wakes me like every day, but today I start crying. "What is wrong Colton?"

"Nothing. Don't you worry your pretty little mind." I say.

"Ok." She says smiling. "Up, up. We don't want to be late do we?" She asks.

"Nope." I say then get up and we do our morning routine. I take her to school and give her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead and cheeks and then walk to the factory. Although I am leaving early today my 'death' is supposed to happen so I am required to be here and then sneak my way out and run to the train track.

"Hey Colton." My buddy who always works to my right says.

"Hey." I say silently.

First lunch break starts at twelve, so I begin to get ready for my fake death. I spill my red dye all over the place and then tell my buddy I will be back and go get some. I am about to go to the dye room when I casually walk out the back door. Good I made it. I start booking it to the train station and am finally there.

I entered the factory as Colton Nylon but I exited the factory and entered the train as Cinna, the Capitol stylist.


End file.
